A Dragons Heart
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: 5 4 or will be, next chapter on the way as I type. Wuhfeh is a half breed Dragon boy, Quatre is the Heir to the Seventh desert. Old Fic - No Updates
1. 1a

Title: A Dragons Heart  
  
Authour: Sage Da Phreeq  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing Owns me.  
  
Catagory: AU. Fantasy. Yoai. Het. Angst. Torture. Adventure.  
  
Description: The Dragon-Boy Wuhfeh struggles to survive in a world that has never been with him. The desert prince Quatre, Heir to the Seventh Desert Kingdom tries to make the mixed blooded boy see the Justice in the world.  
  
Archive: You want to archive it? Shibby, just e-mail me @ the_crazy_freek@yahoo.com so I can come and visit.  
  
Feedback: Reveiw or drop me a line @ the_crazy_freek@yahoo.com.  
  
*********************  
  
The dusty air swirled through the vast expance of milling people like an erottic dancer. Sun beating down on the sea nameless, faceless people buying and selling their wares. Beasts of burden plodded slowly though the already crouded streets, the masses paering for the horses and ocational Kat. The smell of over ripe fruit lined the alleys and sidestreets, a few urchins or variouse species padded through the crowd with their never ending search for a better life. Nameless street after nameless street intesecting, twisting, turning all different, all the same.  
  
But it is on one the corner of two of such nameless streets, we put a name to a face, a story to a name. The name we give is Wuhfeh and the face is dragonish. Violet and crimson scales fitted over his features like chain mail, suble paterens that were covered in grime. His deep black eyes shrouding any emotion other than hatred. His hair, for he indeed had hair was as dusty as his skin and twice as oily, was a deep purple making his snout or nose as it could be more acutatly be described, seem smaller than it already was. The rest of his body was more humanish, exept for a powerful tail and the sa,e violet scales that formed his face. And the wings, the great powerful sweeping wings. The entire torso showed signs of abuse, whip marks littered his back, his clawed hands and hand like feet bound together. His entire body inside a dirty cage stacked on Another dirty cage in arow of dirty cages filled with all sorts of exotic and rare animals. But this story isn't about them, it's about the dragon boy Wuhfeh.  
  
The man that owned this creature was a faceless nameless merchant who specialized in rare and exotic animals. He had aquired Wuhfeh from a route trader, who was only too glad to get rid of that expensive and dangerous bagage. The boy was placed into the cage where he sat for over a week. Which is where our real story begins.  
  
TBC 


	2. 1b

The desert kat padded notisabley through the streets. Powerful legs fitted with deadly claws, stirred up little dust as it walked along, armore shining in the hot summer sun. It's leather saddle holding a small blond boy, no older than eighteen cycles. His skin tanned just off white and his eye roming a hypnotic blue roming through the crowds of buyers and sellers. Behind his kat several pure white horses with gaurds mounted apon their backs.   
  
The younge prince knew his destination, his father had taken him to the merchants stall once when he was reaching his fifth cycle to purchus a pet for him. He remembered the small, ball of fur and feathers that was a Stagriffin fawn. He imediatly fell in ove with the silent creature with the large staring brown eyes and the two tiny horns that wern't much more than bumps the size of a half gold. It's name came with slurred pronounciation of child regaining his front teeth, "Twowa," before he had picked up the beast, that was a little smaller than the blonds body and carried him out of the cage and into the world.  
  
Quatre blinkeded the vissions of the ounge trowa from his mind as he saw the bright red tarpoline that covered the enterence to the shop. He let his kat continue to the very entrence of the astablishment before dismounting the sandy beast. Imeadiatly two of the guards jumped down from their steads only to be confronted by the soft hand of the prince.  
  
"Rashid," He said in a steady voice," I go in alone. You'll scare the poor man to death."  
  
The large bearded man looked down at the flaxen haired boy with great disaproval, but only grunted in acnolagement.  
  
The boy walked into the shop to be greeted with the nameless merchant, and the smell of animals. He looked around paying little heed to the propriater. Cages of every size were stacked up on the walls and in rows on the floor. Keltingur kits with their patchy fur and green eyes looked up from one cage, while some sort of large fat snake was curled around it's self. A couple dog like things rough housed in a corner cage.   
  
And then the boy saw it, the scales slightly glowing, reflecting the little light there was in the room. Curled up in the corner of the last cage in the row, partialy hidden from veiw, was what apeared to be a small dragon.  
  
"That, what is that?" demanded the prince cutting off the man, who was explaining the value of having a constictor around. The man just stared at the choice of beast the prince was making.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Surely yer lordship wouldn't be wantin' a beasty like that, 'tis a 'alf dragon. Viscous little thing, was caught up in the flat 'ands killin' cattle," replied the merchant quite taken aback by the princes question.  
  
The blond raised an eyebrow," Half dragon, half what?"  
  
"As far as I ken tell either h'man or elf, milord," the man was defenatly getting nervoise," But, ye wouldn't want 'em, sire. A dangerous beasty if'in there ever was un."  
  
The prince sashayed over to the cage and took a closer look at the creature inside. His leathery wings curved around his shoulders. Arms hugging his knees. Knees suporting his violet crimson head. Quatre kneeled on level with the dragon boy.  
  
A single black orb reveiled it's self from it scaly cloak and locked with the prince's for a spilt second. Then with the quicked tensing and releasing of all the muscules in his scaley body, he lept at the blond through the bars.  
  
CLANG! came the sharp report of the metal bars that seperated the two boys as the dragon lept into them, raking his sharp, steely claws down the princes arm. He didn't even flinch as the points raked through his flesh.  
  
Almost imeadiatly the merchant started to apologise, his voice getting shriller and shriller as the prince failed to acnolage him.   
Tiny blood droplets worked their wa from his pale flesh, but his eyes never left the ones of the caged beast. An eternity passed before he broke the stare and turned to the man.  
  
"I'll take him."  
  
The man stopped in mid sentence and sputtered," But, mi-lordship 'e tried ta kill ye!"  
  
"I am aware of that fact,"Quatre retorted with an air of dignaty," Now get his cage ready, I'll take him now."  
  
The merchant was left speechless as the younge prince got up and left the foul smelling building.  
  
TBC 


End file.
